


Rapunzel, Rapunzel

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Biting, Choking, F/F, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, With a side of griddlehark, harryanthe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: "You should grow your hair out." Leaning closer, hips stilling, Ianthe said again, her lips brushing Harrow's shoulder as she spoke. "It would give me something to hold on to," Ianthe said with a shrug. Then, with just the slightest bit of care, she leaned her weight onto the hand at the nape of Harrow's neck. "Unless you like this better."
Relationships: Coronabeth Tridentarius & Ianthe Tridentarius, Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Harrowhark Nonagesimus/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Rapunzel, Rapunzel

"You should grow your hair out."

Furrowing her dark eyebrows, Harrow glanced over her shoulder. She tried, at least; With Ianthe's hand at the nape of her neck, pinning her down against the sheets, it was quite the task. Licking her lips, Harrow forced out a hoarse, "What?"

Leaning closer, hips stilling, Ianthe said again, her lips brushing Harrow's shoulder as she spoke, "You should grow your hair out."

Harrow swallowed down a moan when Ianthe's hips rolled down against her, her false cock pressing in deep. Struggling for breath, she asked, "What for?"

"It would give me something to hold on to," Ianthe said with a shrug. Then, with just the slightest bit of care, she leaned her weight onto the hand at the nape of Harrow's neck. "Unless you like this better."

Though Harrow couldn't give a verbal reply, the way her hips bucked back against Ianthe's was answer enough. She could feel Ianthe's vicious, toothy smirk against her shoulder, and she shuddered.

"You like that, Harry?"

Harrow made a little noise in her throat at that, fully aware that Ianthe could feel the sound against her palm.

Her voice a teasing croon, Ianthe asked, "What was that?"

Pulling one hand from beneath her chest, Harrow grasped at Ianthe's wrist, pulling her hand lower, pressing it against her throat.

" _Oh_." Pressing her thumb against Harrow's jugular, Ianthe squeezed, hard, and Harrow shivered around her. "You getting close, baby?"

Turning her head as best she could, Harrow snarled, teeth bared, "Don't call me that."

"Why not?" Ianthe's tone was petulant, her thumb stroking along Harrow's pulse, a threat she was fully capable of carrying out. Harrow found herself wishing she would. "Does _Gideon_ call you that?" The name sounded vulgar coming from her. "I figured she'd lean more towards _bitch_."

Ianthe's imitation of Gideon's voice was less than stellar, but it sent a chill racing down Harrow's spine just the same, and it took all she had to hold back a soft, needy moan.

"Does she know you're letting me fuck you behind her back?"

The question was punctuated by a rough trust and a rougher squeeze to Harrow's throat, and it took her two tries to find her voice. "We aren't--"

"Aren't you, though?" The words came with a sharp nip to Harrow's shoulder, ashen skin reddening beneath Ianthe's teeth. "You two have been making eyes at each other nonstop lately." She sounded about ready to gag. "It's pathetic, actually."

Gasping for breath, Harrow murmured, "Shut up."

The bite Ianthe gave her for that, teeth against the back of her neck, was enough to send Harrow over the edge, and she shivered apart to the feeling of Ianthe's false cock buried deep, the hand at her throat squeezing the life out of her, the teeth at her nape marking her for all to see, _for Gideon to see_. The feeling of it was addictive.

Somehow, despite the afterglow warming her bones, Harrow managed to jab out her elbow, forcing Ianthe off her, forcing her to pull out. Harrow shuddered, shifting to straddle Ianthe's hips, dropping her mouth to the other girl's neck and biting hard, leaving a mark of her very own. Ianthe's wet, needy gasp was worth all the gold in the world.

"Hey." It was a command, though there was something soft in Ianthe's voice, her breath warm and damp against Harrow's neck, and Harrow replaced her teeth with chapped lips, playing along the bloody bruise she'd left behind. "Look at me, Harrow."

Hesitant, still struggling for breath, Harrow did as she was told, meeting Ianthe's ludicrous violet eyes sidelong.

Leaning in, Ianthe dragged her lips along Harrow's jaw, fingers pressed to her bruised nape, watching the other girl's eyes. There was lust there, and maybe just the slightest bit of something more, but it wasn't enough. Harrow would never look at her the way she looked at Gideon. It hurt, and softly, Ianthe asked, "Why don't you ever look at me like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is... Very good.
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [Bloodlesssmirk](http://Bloodlesssmirk.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
